


$50 Dollars Won't Get You That Far (But The Spark We Have Sure Can)

by headfirstfrhalos



Series: Sidewalk Sleepers [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Fluff, Gen, JOSH IS JUST AN ENTHUSIASTUC JUMPER, M/M, NOT BY FUCKING DONT WORRY, Sharing a Bed, although i might write that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), because josh fuckING BROKE HIS, cheap hotel beds are nasty, hes very good at the puppy eyes thing so tyler can't stay mad at him, theyre just completely smitten here, this is set during their earlier days btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/pseuds/headfirstfrhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel beds are really unimpressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$50 Dollars Won't Get You That Far (But The Spark We Have Sure Can)

It was the first night they had ever spent in a hotel. Tyler grinned at the parked van, ecstatic that they wouldn't have to squish together to sleep on the ratty floor.

They were being kind of stupid, honestly. It's not like a fifty dollar per night motel would offer room service. Both Tyler and Josh had visited better ones. But it was the concept that was the exciting part. They had enough money to leave that cramped van!

The bored-looking receptionist gave them a funny look as they checked in. Two sweaty, fully-grown men tangled in each other's limbs smiling and giggling so hysterically they were barely able to pay. Yep, they were definitely too excited to be checking in at what was probably the worst inn in Ohio. 

"Hey, Ty, jump on the bed with me!" Josh said as they entered the room. Tyler had just put his bags down when Josh started jumping on the ancient mattress. The wood frame creaked ominously. 

"I wouldn't trust that bedframe if I were you," Tyler said.

"Nah, I'll be okay-!"

Josh's careless words and actions were cut off abruptly by a terrifying _snapcrunch!_

Josh collapsed with the bed. Tyler raced over to him, straddling him and hovering over his face.

"Oh my god. Josh, are you okay!?"

Josh looked up at Tyler, eyes wide and muscles tight.

"Am I dead? Oh my god I thought I died for a second."

Tyler heaved a sigh of relief and pulled him to his chest.

"Joshua Dun, that is the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do," he whispered into his ear. Josh laughed nervously. 

"Even more than-"

"Even more than the time you broke into my neighbor's apartment because you thought it was mine," Tyler finished.

"Wow," he said.

"Yes," Tyler said, releasing Josh and pressing their foreheads together. They're quiet.

"What are we gonna do about the bed?" Josh said softly.

"I have no idea," he replies, equally quiet.

"This means I can sleep with you, right?" Josh asks.

"Hmm..."

Tyler pulls away, rubbing his chin.

"Please?" he begs.

"Mm... By my righteous authority as Lead Singer of the band, I, Tyler Joseph, hereby pardon Joshua Dun of any damage caused by poor decisions. You may sleep next to me. Just don't break this bed too, ya doof."

Josh smiles wider and brighter than the sea.

"If I get to be with you, I'll be breaking it for another reason," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in an extremely unattractive way.

Tyler grins and elbows him.

"Dude, one more dirty joke and you're sleeping on the floor."

"Aww, don't be so mean," he said, pouting.

Tyler tried to keep a straight face to Josh's puppy eyes. He lost it when he started to do the Puss-in-Boots thing with his hat, tucking his hands beneath his chin and scooting close to Tyler, eyes only a few inches below his. He couldn't handle it. He let out a playful groan of frustration and wrapped his arms around him, pressing puckered pink lips over Josh's. He grinned into the kiss when he felt his pout melt away, and they stayed that way, smiling into each other's mouths, hat stuck between them.

"I just can't stay mad at you when you do that," Tyler murmurs.

Josh laughs, the tiny soft one that Tyler loves because he saves it only for him.

"It's the only thing keeping the band together."

"Yeah, we'd totally fall apart if it weren't for your sheer cuteness," he says, reaching up and slowly stroking Josh's hair. He pulls his hand away, wiping his hand on the sheet.

"Ew, you're all sweaty."

"So are you, but I'm not complaining."

"We really have to shower," Tyler said, standing up.

"We? You think I'll break the shower too?"

"I have to supervise you at all times," he said, turning a bit pink.

Josh is turning pink too. 

"I wouldn't mind being so clumsy if it's you who has to watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> small babs are too cute for this world


End file.
